Entwined - A Percabeth Oneshot
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: Two demigods. One who had been at the camp since she was seven years old, the other arrived only when he was twelve. Camp half blood was their home. Where they met, fell in love, and died.


Everyone sat around the campfire. Greek and Roman. Demigods and centaurs. It burned brightly, brighter than ever before. And it was a good job too. Hestia had done well.

It had been a year since they had died. Percy and Annabeth. At exactly the same time, on opposite sides of Thalia's tree, fighting some monster. But that didn't matter any more, nothing did.

'Chiron?' A young camper by the name of Roxanne, daughter of Apollo called out. 'Can we hear a campfire story?'

Chiron looked at Grover, and saw the pain of the satyr reflected back in his own eyes. But he rubbed his forehead wearily and moved towards the centre of the clearing. He could feel the ageing lines on his forehead creasing up his skin. They weren't there because he was getting old, they were there because of the loss of two certain demigods.

Within the demigods, were the other seven. They were all holding hands. They knew what was coming. Each one of them had never felt so lifeless, yet so alive at the same time. THe only reason they knew they were still alive, was because of the pain. THe pain that burned each and every one of them, leaving invisible scars, branded into their skin. Unknowingly to the rest of the campers.

Chiron took a shaky breath, and began.

'Two demigods. One who had been at the camp since she was seven years old, the other arrived only when he was twelve. But that does not matter.' Chiron raised his voice slightly. 'Camp half blood was their home. Where they met, fell in love, and died.'

Everyone was silent, the story itself was so precious.

'You don't have to tell this.' Grover spoke up quietly. 'I can do it.'

'No,' Chiron spoke for everyone to hear. 'They have to know.' He turned to face them again. 'You will know them as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.'

A rumble of sadness rippled through the crowds. There was many of them, all that needed to know the story.

'At first, Annabeth hated Percy, because he was impulsive, and irrational and because she was the opposite; strategic, rational. And because of their parents. Athena and Poseidon never got along due to that spat over Athens. But that doesn't matter any more. After a time, they became friends. Because Percy went on a quest to find his mother from the underworld, and Annabeth had never been on a quest before. They went together, along with Grover.' He motioned to the lifeless saytr, who was staring at the wall.

'Then,' he continued. 'Was when they went looking for the golden fleece. To save Thalia, Thalia Grace, where are you?'

Thalia, with her black hair and blue eyes stood up, kissed Jason on the cheek and went to stand next to Chiron.

'And they did save me.' She whispers, yet everyone could hear her. 'But that doesn't matter, because I never really thanked Percy. And now I never will,' and with that she sat down next to Grover, regret consuming her emotions, showing on her face.

'After that, they went into the labyrinth.'

Everyone shivered.

'You may shiver, but something you can admire about them is that although they changed they never really were completely broken, because they had each other.' He was shouting now, but then calmed himself. 'And then into Tartarus. You may fuss over if a person from the Aphrodite cabin is flirting with your boyfriend, or if you got beaten in sword practice, but that doesn't matter. All of those things are irrelevant, because in order for Percy and Annabeth to get out of Tartarus, it cost everything they were!'

Grover stood up and walked to Chiron's side.

'I've never seen two people as perfect for each other as Percy and Annabeth were. Two soulmates. So similar, yet so alike. And all this time their fates were just slowly moving, coming closer together. Becoming entangled, entwined with the others.'

No one had ever seen Grover cry before, yet now his eyes were shining brightly.

'They moved us all. Made us all think, and those of us who did know them, were lucky to.' He looked at Chiron, the ghost of a smile on his face.

'I remember the look on Percy's face when Annabeth first kissed him in the Labyrinth.' Grover chuckled quietly. 'It was hysterical, like he couldn't believe it. He just kept pinching himself to remember it was real.'

'I remember when Annabeth thought Percy was dead when he was on Ogygia,' Connor Stoll mumbled from somewhere in the crowd. 'She didn't cry, or do anything. She just sat on the step of the Poseidon cabin, waiting for him to come home.'

'One time,' Rachel Dare spoke up, much to the surprise of everyone. 'In the labyrinth, I remember that I got talking with Annabeth, and that was when I just knew we would be friends. Because of our parents and the issues we had with them, and our love for Percy. Although she never understood we were just friends.'

'That time on the Cyclops' island,' Tyson spoke up very quietly. No one had ever disrespected him after Percy had died. 'When I took that arrow for him, I didn't feel hurt, or blame him. I felt proud to be his brother, and that was all I remembered because as I was falling of that cliff, I thought I was going to die. All that I saw was Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Because they were the only people who had ever really cared for me. And now they're just g-gone.' His voiced cracked.

'I once competed for the head of a table with Percy,' Jason spoke up, with Piper's hand on his shoulder. 'We shouted a bit, and I wished I'd've just backed down. It would've saved a lot of regret.'

'On the Argo 2,' Frank spoke up. 'I barely even spoke to Percy. I spoke a little more to Annabeth, but definitely not as much as I would've liked.'

'I hated Percy because of his rivalry with Jason,' Piper sobbed quietly. 'And Annabeth was one of my best friends...'

'I stood next to Percy as he died,' Leo wiped his eyes angrily. 'And his last w-words were...I love you Annabeth. And Hazel tells me that Annabeth said similar things about Percy..'

'It's true,' Hazel nodded, her eyes streaming.

A deadly silence consumed the entire campfire. For the mourning of Percy and Annabeth.

'We all have memories of the two greatest heroes the camp has ever seen,' Chiron murmured softly. 'But if there is one thing we must do, it is thank the fates. For letting them die at the same time. Because we must agree, that if one of them were still alive, it would be far worse.'

Everyone nodded in assent.

Chiron raised his glass.

'To conclude this tale, I suggest we all toast.'

Everyone followed suit.

'To Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, two demigods who found each other in this world, and whose fates were so entwined, you couldn't cut their string of life without severing the other one.'

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**That was kind of deep, I think. I've never even planned this I just woke up this morning after I dreamt this. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
